kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Wolford Company
Wolford Company is the business Shin Wolford created with the help of the House of Claude's patriarchs, Glenn Corner, the Bean's Workshop. Overview The Wolford Company is a new but thriving business that holds a monopoly on a number of new, innovative magic tools designed by Shin Walford. Building Exterior Located at the Royal Capital of Earlshide Kingdom, the has a gigantic exterior with 5 story building. The construction of the exterior and interior is finished and the store started the stocking of the goods. Interior The 1st to 4th floors are filled with the goods/items. The fifth floor is the future headquarters of the Ultimate Magic Research Society. In the future, Shin plans to have an office in the building with a staff member from each country receiving requests and assigning work to each of the Ultimate Magicians. Notable Employees * Shin Wolford * Royce von Claude * Glenn Corner * Bean's Workshop Management Royce and Glenn scouted trustworthy people for the positions of accounting manager, sales manager, PR manager, general affairs manager, and legal affairs manager. Because there are no subordinates other than the general affairs department and the sales manager, since the company has not yet been established. The sales department also manages store clerks, so the store clerks are the sales department manager's subordinates. After asking the Bean smithy to produce the goods, but managing that seems to be left up to the general affairs department. A person was hired to handle production orders, purchase orders and delivery orders. The Bean smithy expanded their workshop because of the sheer quantity of incoming orders. Items * Circuit - The Bean's Workshop was developing the items to serve as channel for the wireless communication. * Exchange Sword - A substitute for the Vibrating Sword. Popular to veteran hunters. * Jet Boots (Limited items) - An item that is popular to hunters. * Magical Volleyball - An item that can be used even without magic. It also has a chantless feature for those who wants to play with magic. * Refrigerator * Toilet (On display) - The item was installed in the store for the sole purpose of having people try out how it feels. * Vacuum Cleaner (Under development) * Vibrating Swords (Not displayed) - To prevent mass production of the swords in the market, the manufacturing of the sword was put on hold until all of the nearby stores have been informed. * Washing Machine (Under development) Trivia * Despite Shin's complaint of the name of the company, he wasn't able to change the name of the company because it's common for businesses to bear the founder's family name. Just like the Hague Chamber of Commerce which was originally, just a small store named "The Hague Store" which was developed by the current representative director, Tom's father. ** When deciding the name of a company in this world, they just use their family name. It's apparently common sense, and it seems that the company may not even be recognized as a business in the first place if it's a given a strange name. Category:Company